User blog:Diszxchat/Modification made and Translated by me
Note: My previous blog page was accidently deleted by me. So I would have to start it from scratch. READ ME! and Instructions texts are re-formatted and it's more nicer Mods Ultimate Fan Patch: Original Post *Glowstick is back and now functional *Few deleted events are added *Few deleted documents are added *A few differences March 14 Unfinished Hardcore Mode: Original Post *Glowstick is back *New gameplay elements are added *New walking motion *Deleted ghosts are added *New jumpscares are added *Few deleted events are added *Few deleted documents are added Bugs/Crash Polygon Model When you equip the glowstick, you will see a polygon shaped like phone model outside of the map. This was fixed in Version 2.0. Crash after loading screen This game absolutely loved to crash for no reasons because you try to mod too much. This happen probably because I might have messed up the script lines. Change log Ultimate Fan Patch 1.665 A.K.A English Version 1.0 Changelog (12/7/2016): *Added Glowstick and is now functional *Added the uses of First-Aid Bandage and Vitamin Energy Drink *'Modify' the texts a little *Added the first three First-Aid Bandages to the Main Building 1 *Added White Day Candy, So-Young's Diary and Two coins back *Removed the disposal command from those twos 1.666_V1 A.K.A English Version 1.1 Changelog (23/7/2016): *'Modify' some texts *Added Fire Axe 1.666_V2 A.K.A English Version 2.0 Changelog (10/11/2016): *Relocate the Wire cutter to where the prototype location was *Re-edit Seong-Ah position so that she would not clipped through the table *Equipping Glowstick should now display a model and an animation to your right *'Glowstick' now have its own inventory design! (Not Swapping Candle Design) *'The cat' should no longer appeared in the bathroom *Relocate the two first-aid bandages to different locations *Added one Vitamin Energy Drink to the first main building 1.667 Changelog A.K.A English Version 3.0 (28/11/2016): *Added Ghost in the closet event *Added Five Candles and its uses (I haven't decided where to put those five candles yet. I put them in the inventory) *Added Fire Extinguisher Lever and its uses (The object and the item itself will disappear after Eun-mi's death is triggered. Will fixed it in the next version.) *Added Grandfather Ghost (Completely disabled for now because this ghost crash for the next map for no reason.) *Fixed Sanitary Gloves crash 1.668 A.K.A English Version 4.0 Changelog (1/12/2016): *'Fire Operating Equipment' should not disappear *Added Boys' and Girls' Shower Room Key and it uses *Relocated the two fire extinguishers to the shower room *Enabled Grandfather Ghost (Fixed) *Going back to the valve part will not trigger the already triggered cutscenes *'Grandfather Ghost' has its own ghost stories (Fan Made) (In Main Building 1) *'Modify' some texts 1.669 A.K.A English Version 5.0 Changelog (??/12/2016): Need to do: *You can open the Boys' Locker with a key (There's something in it...) - Working on it! *Added Boys' Changing Room Locker Key and its uses - Working on it! *Added Boys' Changing Room Key and its uses - Done! *'Fire Extinguisher Lever, Boys' Shower Room Key and Girls' Shower Room Key' have english texts for using it - Done! *'Improve' few of the texts - Done! *(Coming Soon) More Info about how deleted items would work (Excluding haven't planned yet) *First-Aid Bandage are common health recovery item that can be found in all areas except Gym. They only recover a bit of health to the player. They're only currently found in main building 1. Main building 2 and New building coming soon. *Vitamin Energy Drink are medium health recovery item that can be found in all areas except Gym. They only recover half of the health to the player. They're only currently found in main building 1. Main building 2 and New building coming soon. *Glowstick are self-contained, short-term equipable light source item that is only found in Main Building 1. They're similar to matches but they're more brighter and clearer similar to flashlight. *Candle are equpiable light source item that can be found in certain rooms except Gym. They're limited light source similar to matches and glowstick but the player loses each candle when they ran out. *Fire Extinguisher Lever are general item that is only obtainable in Gym after you had place the valve. They can be used on a fire operating equipment, which will activate the sprinkler as a second stage of activation. *Boys' and Girls' Shower Room Key are general key items that can be found at Gym. They can be used to unlock the shower doors to get to the fire extinguisher. *Boys' Changing Room Locker Key are general key items that can be found at Gym. They can be used to unlock lockers from the boys' changing room. *Boys' Changing Room Key are general key items that can be found at Gym. Try finding the key before entering the Hall because if you don't...you're screwed because you won't find it in there anyways. More info about deleted ghosts would work (2D Ghosts) (excluding not planned yet) *Grandfather Ghost A.K.A The Prey And The Predator (Made up) will only appear similar to Haunted Head Ghost. He only appears on the first floor, staring at you from the window. He can be only found in main building 1. He will display a screeching sound (placeholder only). *Woman in the closet will only appear similar to Haunted Head Ghost. She only appears on the second floor, P.E department room. She hides in the closet and she will spooked you if you open the closet. Gallery WhiteDay Fan Translation Mod 1.jpg WhiteDay Fan Translation Mod 2.jpg WhiteDay Fan Translation Mod 3.jpg WhiteDay Fan Translation Mod 4.jpg WhiteDay Fan Translation Mod 5.jpg WhiteDay Fan Translation Mod 6.jpg WhiteDay Fan Translation Mod 7.jpg WhiteDay Fan Translation Mod 8.jpg WhiteDay Fan Translation Mod 9.jpg WhiteDay Fan Translation Mod 10.jpg Downloads Version 1.668 A.K.A English Version 4.0 Others Others you would like to see: Data/Mods Mode Collection Category:Blog posts Category:Modifications Category:Mods Category:Mod